wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Guide to leveling jewelcrafting to 300
There are these days more extensive and up-to-date sources of information on leveling Jewelcrafting available online via a google search. This guide to leveling jewelcrafting to 300 was initially developed and refined during the Burning Crusade beta and has since been confirmed in release. The emphasis here is on levelling relatively cheaply and effectively, not on profitability — especially since a glut of new Jewelcrafters may mean increased demand for raw materials and supply of crafted items, particularly at low levels. All items that can be created (and their relevant skill levels) are derived from Thottbot's database. However, Jewelcrafting is a relatively new profession, so this is no guarantee that skill levels or materials will not change again. Stock up on supplies at your own risk. Leveling jewelcrafting beyond skill level 300 requires the use of Outland materials and is not included in the scope of this guide. Materials Craft Order Locations All designs listed in this guide can be found at the Jewelcrafting trainer of the appropriate level, with the following exceptions. These have been marked with an asterisk (*) in the crafting order. * Pendant of the Agate Shield - Vendors in Freewind Post (Horde) and Menethil (Alliance) - Limited * The Jade Eye - Tradegoods vendors in Ironforge and Undercity. Jewelcrafting Supplies at Silvermoon City and The Exodar - Limited Alternatives As an alternative to the , which is quite material intensive, it is possible, if you have the vendor bought recipe, to make instead. 40 Lesser Moonstone and 20 Bronze Settings is likely easier to acquire than 160 Iron Bars, 40 Large Fangs, 40 Bronze Settings. Of course, if you are trying to sell what you make the collars are quite good, but profitting from Jewelcrafting is beyond the scope of this guide. If you have access to ample amounts of truesilver, you may want to consider the instead of , and/or the instead of the . The Commander's Ring has the additional advantage of being classified as a rare item. Notes The vast majority of items in this table focus exclusively on recipes that are orange to you when crafting them, that is, they guarantee a skill point every time you craft such an item. This is done for the sake of determinateness. In some cases, in particular the , the and the , you will continue to craft these items even after the recipes turn yellow (representing a reduced chance that you will earn a skill point), as you will need the items in later recipes. In these cases, the "projected skill level" in the above chart has been calculated under the very cautious assumption that you will earn no skill points with recipes that have turned yellow. In practice, you will very likely continue to acquire more skill points from these recipes, which would allow you to do fewer of some of the harder recipes later on. In addition, yellow jewelcrafting recipes have a relatively high chance of giving skill points and some of them will remain the most cost effective way to train for a while after turning yellow. Additional Guides Here is some additional reading to consider: Google Spreadsheet: http://spreadsheets.google.com/ccc?key=pKHqNRUervxdOr9dKA8TSHQ PDF Guide: http://southernwardens.com/tbc/jewelcrafting11.pdf Thottbot Information: http://www.thottbot.com/?t=Jewelcrafting Forum Posts: http://vnboards.ign.com/wow_general_board/b19789/99893623/p1/?10 Category:Jewelcrafting Category:Guides Category:Economical training